


Happy Valentine’s Day

by pulangaraw



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: M/M, Poetry, those two are dorks, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 07:59:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13677540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pulangaraw/pseuds/pulangaraw
Summary: They don’t do grand gestures or emotional declarations, but they have their own way of telling each other the important things.





	1. James

**Author's Note:**

> IDEK. Happy Valentine’s Day! ;)

From: James Hathaway   
To: Robert Lewis  
14\. February 2015 at 07:20

**Happy Valentine’s Day**

Sonnet 130 - Rewritten

My Robbie’s eyes are nothing like the sun,  
Cool ocean blue shines bright within their depth.  
If snow be white, why then his hair is dun;  
Yet age lurks hidden in his shoulders’ breadth.  
I have seen porcelain, silken smooth and white,  
Though wrinkles countless see I in his cheeks;  
And after drinking bitter late at night,  
I fear the breath that from my Robbie reeks.  
I love to hear him speak, yet well I know  
That northern vowels will mar his pleasing word.  
I grant he’s brought shrewd academics low,  
But never was he called a smartarse nerd.

And yet, by heaven, I think I must afear  
To any who have eyes - my love is clear.


	2. Robbie

From: Robert Lewis  
To: James Hathaway  
14\. February at 21:37

**Re: Happy Valentine’s Day**

 

Me Bonny Lad

I love your bony ankles,  
I love your knobbly knees.  
I love that part of you  
That of an evening I squeeze.

I love your ticklish ribs  
And your collarbone tattoo.  
I love the scar on your chin  
And your unfortunate face, I love too.

I love when you’re in a fettle  
And when you talk me half to death,  
But most of all, I love the way  
You steal away my breath.


End file.
